Cut Deep Heart
by angrie
Summary: Sasuke's back and changed in a way Sakura can't see. Sakura transformed deeply, amazing the avenger. Stubborn as ever, how will these two find love?


**Title:** Cut Deep Heart

**Chapter One:** Replay the Memories

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

**Summary:** Sasuke's back and Sakura has changed. How will they find love?

* * *

"Come in," the Fifth Hokage said as she heard a sudden knock at the door. She was currently looking out the window, wondering what in the world the villagers were talking about now. Seeing the sudden people murmur with each other and gasp was not something you saw everyday, so the Hokage being curious was nothing out of the ordinary; in fact, it was something you'd probably expect.

She heard several heavy footsteps, but continued pondering her thoughts, until she realized the person had been waiting a rather long time.

As she turned around, she let out a small gasp as she realized who the frightening image of a person was before her. Bleeding with cuts everywhere, a certain Uchiha Sasuke had fallen on the floor, tired of fatigue and pale from blood loss.

"What are you doing here? You should be in the hospital!" scolded Tsunade, yet not doing anything; the presence before shocking her out of her wits.

"I needed to…" that was all the youngest Uchiha could say before coughing up blood and yelping and clutching the sudden pain felt at his stomach.

"Shizune! Get some medics and get Uchiha to the hospital at once!" Tsunade ordered her older apprentice, yet her eyes still lingering on Sasuke.

"He's…dead…" The few words Sasuke could get out, the Hokage was listening closely.

'What could he mean,' thought The Fifth, 'Whose dead?'

"Who?" asked Tsunade eagerly, but that was all she could ask before he fell unconscious, lying in his own puddle of crimson.

As if right on cue, Shizune and several medics came and whisked the out cold yet still bleeding Uchiha away to the four-walled cell painted with an innocent white; its purity lies above, masking the pain and suffering that was held within the same walls once.

They left hurriedly, leaving the only female of the Densetsu no Sannin (**A/N:** Legendary Three Ninja) alone with her thoughts, pondering what will happen next, and if anything, how everyone else is going to handle Uchiha Sasuke coming back. Especially a certain cherry blossom and a blonde idiot, otherwise known as Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto: Uchiha's former teammates.

* * *

Haruno Sakura was too busy to notice a new person, crimson plastered around him everywhere, pass her by. If she were to look up, she would've seen the body of the former teammate of her. Who knows what she would have done, so let's be grateful she was in too busy a rush to notice. Like most days at the hospital, things were as busy as a squirrel gathering enough acorns to last winter. Well, a squirrel without Rock Lee's help that is. **With** Rock Lee's help though, that puny squirrel would be prospering with enough acorns to start its own little squirrel city, the lucky beast. 

The Cherry Blossom was lost in her thoughts after working on a hectic patient. He might have said he was fine, but Sakura knew otherwise. After trying to compromise with her that he was fine, he saw that she wouldn't let him go so easily and agreed to let her heal him.

This occurred often, and arguing with patients all day was not exactly what she in mind when she offered to help out the hospital when she was free. Gazing out the window, her thoughts were soon broken when she heard someone suddenly speak to her.

"Sakura, you're needed in room 171. Shizune sounded pretty urgent, so I'd hurry," said Amaya, a nurse that the Haruno was fond of because of her witty sarcasm. They enjoyed each others company and had developed to close friends quickly.

In reply, Sakura said nothing but just smiled and nodded confirming that she understood. Walking away swiftly, she wondered what could be so urgent that Shizune was here.

'It must be important then,' she decided, hastening her pace.

Soon enough, she arrived in front of the door with a 171 painted on it. She could see how they repainted the numbers over again, the paint a tiny bit thicker on the numbers than the actual door, whose own paint was starting to peel off slightly.

Before she could even reach the knob, the door opened and Shizune came out, no expression on her face.

"Sakura, he's in your hands now. He'll live, but Tsunade-sama just wanted you to check up on him. Go in after the medics come out," addressed the Hokage's other apprentice.

"Okay, thanks Shizune." I replied, wondering why she would have sounded urgent if I was to only check up on this whoever-it-is patient.

Shortly after, several medics came out. Assuming that all of them had come out, Sakura opened the door and stepped a few inside, familiarized with the plain white room, no variation at all. In fact, if there weren't numbers written on the doors, this hospital would just be a maze, a labyrinth. You would find yourself unknowing where to go, going into what looked like the same room hundreds of time. **That** might have been a problem. No not might, it would have been a problem, for sure.

Smirking at the sight in front of her, she chuckled to herself as she thought of reasons why the Hokage would want her to see him, as one of the first people to see him come back. She wrestled her mind until she came up with a conclusion.

'Tsunade-sama didn't want me to overreact when I saw him. She thought it might be better if I saw him first, and not make a big scene,' thought Sakura, but how the Hokage was wrong.

'I wouldn't have made a big deal. I guess they don't seem to grasp the fact that I'm not with that exaggerated love thing. I've changed, I know I have. I'm more passionate with training than men. I might still care for him, but I made a promise to myself. I won't ever let a man make me cry, or see me cry. I won't let him think I'm weak; I'm not.'

And with that, Sakura laughed at herself thinking about her past fan girl ways. Looking upon the solemn person resting peacefully, she remembered the memories of Team Seven, even the mission of rescuing Tiger, a poor cat that all of them had pitied because of what waited him at home. Poor him; he even had a bow on his ear. (**A/N:** This was an actual mission. This is the mission before the got the C level mission of protecting Tazuna. You know Haku and Zabuza.)

"I still don't know why I'm here…it's quite pointless. But I guess I'll check your condition tomorrow, when I'm sure you're awake." Sakura gently said to him, breaking the silence and tension in the room. The wind hummed gently all around the room, a merry tune of happy thought. Leaving the room to peace again, she left, unknowing what to do now.

* * *

Sakura sighed a sigh full of tiredness. Tsunade-sama had given her several scrolls to read and learn by the next day, but also gave her a book to read when she had the time. She had just finished the last scroll, and was sure she had everything memorized and locked in her head. Yawning, she turned headed to bed wondering what the next would bring. And with that, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Look, it's the end notes! Well, this is my first FF, so I hope you like it. Please review and let me know how you think. Constructive criticism is always nice, but no flames please?

**Call Me Amaya**


End file.
